Score One for Hermione
by Her Royal Goddess
Summary: A battle of wills turns out to be an interesting evening for Professor Snape.


Score one for Hermione.

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. I am however guilty of taking huge liberties with Hermione and Severus, but I promise that it was all consensual fun and that they enjoyed every minute. Well Severus was a little traumatized at one point but I won't go into details and spoil all the fun.

Severus Snape paced the headmaster's office in frustration, "Albus I won't do it, the girl is a nuisance, a bloody know it all. Isn't it enough that I have tried to teach Potter the fine art of Occlumency for the past two years, the clod has the memory retention of a dead newt."

"Come now Severus, you know that it is of the utmost importance for Harry to learn Occlumency and if the two of you are unable to work together then unfortunately I must find another way to help Harry occlude his mind from Tom. As every teacher in this school is aware Hermione Granger is one of the brightest students in her generation, I expect if you take the time to talk to her you will find her well versed in the theory of the subject, all she needs is a Master to help her with the practical."

Severus paused in his pacing to look at the elderly headmaster, "But why must it be me? Surely Madeye could take on an apprentice." his eyes lit up "Why didn't we think of this before? He could take both of them on as apprentices and I don't have to spend the precious little free time I have left teaching insufferable Gryffindors."

Albus sighed, resting his chin on his long bony fingers "Severus my boy, how many times must we have this conversation? As long as Tom thinks that Harry is failing to learn Occlumency from you then he isn't going to question anything he sees in Harry's mind. If on the other hand Voldemort found out that I have to recruit outside help for Harry, then it could be disastrous for the Order, for Harry and even for yourself."

Severus pinched the uneven bridge of his nose, the headmaster was right as usual. His position as a double agent depended on the Dark Lord trusting him, no matter how much he may wish for a life free of Potter, he couldn't risk jeopardizing everything. "Very well Albus, I will arrange for the head girl to come to my office tomorrow after dinner to discuss tutoring the first years."

The potions professor had almost reached the bottom of the short winding staircase that led to Albus's office when he heard the old goat call out "Chin up Severus, you might enjoy this task yet. I've found Miss Granger to be quite an inventive problem solver when challenged." Severus scoffed at the headmaster's declaration and continued on his way, the insufferable know it all, inventive? Pah! The girl was a walking text book, she was incapable of thinking outside the box.

As seven pm approached Severus readied himself for the upcoming meeting with the head girl. He bade her enter as she knocked on the first strike of the hourly bell, the heavy wooden door opened to reveal Miss Granger dressed casually in a pair of pale blue denim jeans and a plain black, long sleeve top that did nothing to hide the fact that the bushy haired Gryffindor had matured into a striking young woman. He scowled at the path his thoughts were taking and immediately banished them to the dark recesses of his mind to be locked away never to be visited again.

"Well sit down girl, you're making the place look untidy." As he spoke Severus pointed at the stool opposite his chair.

"Of course Professor and may I say thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to help me with my studies."

"Yes, well it's not like the headmaster gave me a choice in the matter now is it?" Severus said with a hint bitterness lacing his voice as he walked slowly around the stool she now sat on, her back was as straight as a ramrod. "The headmaster has informed me that you are well versed in the theory of Occlumency, is this true?"

Severus noted the slim elegance of her neck as she nodded "Yes Sir, I've studied all the books in the library and I've cleared my mind already as per the instructions you gave to Harry."

"Do you need me to go over the basics? Or explain anything you have read and do not fully understand?" Severus asked, now standing in front of her.

She shook her head "No Professor, I'm ready."

"Very well, if you're sure" he pointed his wand at her temple and stared deeply into the head girl's eyes "Legilimens." His voice was low and silky on purpose, he knew she would be on guard against the technique he used on Potter, and as the old muggle saying went: Softly, softly catches monkey.

 _Severus slipped gently into Hermione's mind, thick mist swirled about him as he paused to get his bearings, with a slight push of his magic the mist disappeared to reveal a library identical to it's real life counterpart in Hogwarts._

 _He couldn't help but smirk at her predictability, a noise from the restricted area caught his attention, turning swiftly he headed to the back of the library picking up books along the way to view random inconsequential memories, it was almost too easy, like taking candy from a baby. "Tut, tut Miss Granger, I'm almost disappointed and Albus said that this would be interesting." He spoke out loud in her mind to see her reaction, what he wasn't prepared for was a feeling of smug glee, that wasn't his own to wash over him and the library to not only spin wildly but for the shelves to move about like the maze hedges in the Tri-wizard tournament._

" _Another predictable and amateurish move Miss Granger, is that the best you've got?" Severus asked as he waited patiently for everything to stop moving. Again that feeling of smugness washed over him. Severus began searching again for the restricted section, this time not stopping to read the books that fell in to his path._

 _Outside the locked restricted section Severus took a breath and focused, he could feel the power radiating off this section like a beacon, the girl had a strong magical core he'd give her that much at least. It took a good couple of minutes but he finally broke the lock and stepped through the door._

 _Whatever Severus had been expecting to see was completely blown away by the sight of his Godson being roughly pushed up against the library walls by his arch nemesis and then for Draco to pull Potter in even closer and proceed to suck his tonsils out of his head._

 _The potions professor waved his wand in an effort to dispel the image in front of him, only for it to change, the seventh year boys were now topless and Draco was slowly sinking to his knees in front of Harry, placing little kisses and bites over the Gryffindor's slender torso. Severus turned around to leave via the door but it had vanished, there was now only a wall filled with books._

 _A soft husky laugh swept through the library "You didn't think it would be easy did you Professor?"_

 _Severus gritted his teeth and did his best to ignore the obscene noises that Potter was making thanks to his Godson. He would not be bested by a school girl. He focused even harder, this time to his relief the noises had stopped and the images of Harry and Draco had vanished._

 _His relief was short lived as an image of himself appeared, Severus watched transfixed and horrified as his doppelgänger undid the numerous buttons on his midnight black robes, then proceeded to repeat the process on his waistcoat and pristine white shirt, all three were pulled apart reveal a rather good facsimile of Severus's pale chest._

" _I hardly think that this is appropriate Miss Granger, I am your teacher." Severus managed to get out, grateful for the fact his voice didn't squeak, his doppelgänger was now topless and leaning against the bookshelves, one of his hands was slowly rubbing circles over an erect nipple and the other hand was unfastening the fly on his trousers._

" _MISS GRANGER, I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP THIS AT ONCE!"_

 _Again that maddening laughter "I'm sorry Professor, but you came in here willingly. What did you think you'd find in the restricted section of my mind? Where else would I store naughty little thoughts like this? I'll see you again on the outside world in moment. Toodle pip."_

 _The library and thankfully his semi naked copy disappeared leaving him once again in the middle of the swirling grey mist. He was going to kill Albus, the old man had played him for fool again, Hermione had quite obviously been given training and if on the off chance that her occlumency skills were natural, she needed to be trained even harder._

Severus withdrew back into his own mind and took a moment to compose himself, watching yourself strip in the mind of an eighteen year old woman was a rather disconcerting experience. Satisfied he could face Hermione without a hint of blush tinting his pale cheeks, he consciously took stock of the empty office and stamped firmly down on the twinge of disappoint that flared up in his stomach at her swift disappearance.

A folded piece of parchment on the stool in front of him caught his eye, Severus read it once, then read it again and began to chuckle. No matter what anyone may say about her brains, Hermione Granger definitely belonged in Gryffindor.

Severus's chuckles turned into loud guffawing as he re-read the note.

 _Rematch next week?_

 _Same bat time,_

 _Same bat channel._

 _HG._

The End

A/N: This outrageously silly fic was inspired by a cartoon on facebook showing Kylo Ren using the force on Rey to read her mind, and sees her imagining Finn and Poe kissing.


End file.
